Just Drabble
by Uzumaki family
Summary: kumpulan cerita Naruhina


**A Fanfiction Naruto**

 **Just Drabble**

 **Author : Oshin**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pair: NaruHina**

 **Warning: Drabble, Typos, GaJe, Alay**

* * *

.

.

.

 **~ Permen ~**

 **.**

Disebuah taman terlihat sepasang muda-mudi tengah duduk menikmati indahnya suasana danau yang terbentang di depan mereka. "Hinata-chan?" panggil si pemuda beriris sapphire. "Ya, ada apa Naru-kun?" sahut si gadis berambut indigo menoleh ke arah si pemuda.

"Kulihat dari tadi kau asik sekali." kata si pemuda-Naruto.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto padi si gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata.

"Aku sedang makan." jawab Hinata.

"Makan apa?"

"Permen."

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali permen?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena permen itu manis." jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Oh begitu. Tapi menurutku ada yang lebih manis dari gula." kata Naruto membuat Hinata bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau." jawab Naruto. Hinata langsung merona mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Dengan rona merahmu kau makin manis."

BLUSH

"Mo-mou Naruto-kun jangan menggodaku." ujar Hinata memukul pundak Naruto pelan. "Aku tidak mengodamu Hinata-chan, kau memang manis." kata Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata

..

.

.

.

 **~ Valentine ~**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat seorang pria yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Ia terlihat begitu serius.

'TOK TOK'

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, si pria menatap pintu kayu itu sebentar.

"Masuk." ucapnya.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang perempuan cantik dengan iris amethyst yang sangat menawan.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sibuk?" tanya perempuan itu setelah menutup pintu.

"Oh Hinata-chan, tidak aku tidak sibuk kok." jawab si pria-Naruto.

"Oh."

"Ah iya," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa Naru-kun?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering heran melihat beberapa pegawai disini." kata Naruto. "Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"Kulihat beberapa hari ini mereka sering sekali membawa coklat dan memberikannya pada orang lain." jawab Naruto.

Hinata mendekat.

"Tentu saja Naru-kun, ini kan hari Valentine." jawab Hinata.

"Valentine?"

"Iya, hari dimana seseorang akan menyatakan cinta ataupun menunjukkan kasing sayangnya pada orang lain." jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan pernah merayakan Valentine bersamamu." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik aku akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangimu, bukan hanya di hari Valentine saja." kata Naruto.

BLUSH

Wajah Hinata pun kembali merona.

.

.

.

 **~ Matahari ~**

 **.**

Dua orang siswa tengah berada di dalam sebuah gudang. Mereka disana untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang di butuhkan oleh sang guru.

"Ah Naru-kun, disini sangat menyeramkan." ujar salah seorang dari mereka memeluk lengan orang disampingnya.

"Tenang saja Hina-chan, aku ada disini." kata si pemuda menenangkan gadis yang tengah memeluk lengannya.

"Uuh, disini kurang ventilasi udara." kata si gadis.

"Iya," sahut si pemuda.

"Kyaa!" teriak si gadis dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

Si pemuda terkejut dan menatap gadis yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Kenapa Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi ada tikus." kata si gadis, ia terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Hina-chan aku akan selalu melindungimu." kata Naruto.

"Uuh, disini juga sangat gelap." kata Hinata.

"Tidak, menurutku disini sangat terang." ujar Naruto membuat Hinata bingung.

"Maksudmu apa?" "Maksudku disini sangat terang karena ada Hinataku(matahari)." jawab Naruto.

BLUSH

Ah lihat wajah Hinata begitu memerah, beruntung sekali disini gelap sehingga Naruto tak melihat hal itu.

.

.

.

 **~ Kue ~**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruang kelas terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Si gadis yang tengah memakan kue dan si pemuda yang tengah memperhatikan si gadis.

"Kenapa kau makan kue?" tanya si pemuda.

"Kue ini sangat enak Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata-nama si gadis.

"Tapi bukankah sudah kubilang kau jangan banyak-banyak makan kue." kata Naruto.

"Tapi kue ini sangat manis dan enak Naru-kun." ujar Hinata.

"Karena itulah aku melarangmu."

Hinata yang tak mengerti maksud Naruto langsung menoleh.

"?"

"Kau sudah manis, jadi kalau kau makan kue kau akan jadi semakin manis Hina-chan." BLUSH

"Kalau kau terlalu manis, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk memakanmu."

BLUSH BLUSH

"Naru-kun~~" .

.

.

.

 **~ Ciuman Atau Pelukan ~**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tengah asik membaca buku. Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis datang menghampirinya.

"Naru-kun?" panggil gadis itu.

"Hmm, ada apa?" sahut Naruto-pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja."

"Menurutmu ciuman itu apa?" tanya gadis itu membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitas membacanya.

"Ng? Ciuman?" kata Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Iya."

"Ciuman itu adalah cara seseorang untuk menunjukkan nafsunya." jawab Naruto.

"Kalau pelukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Cara seseorang menunjukkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dengan pelukan seseorang akan merasa terlindungi, bukan dengan ciuman." jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu ya," ujar Hinata.

"Karena itulah aku senang memelukmu, karena dengan ini aku merasa menjadi manusia yang berguna karena bisa melindungimu." kata Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Aku juga senang bisa dilindungi oleh Naru-kun." kata Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto. "Aishiteru Hina-chan."

"Aishiteru Naru-kun."

.

 **The End^^**

* * *

mohon reviewnya ya^^


End file.
